galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kahlua Marjoram
is the fourth member of the Rune Angel Troupe and possessed an alternate personality known as who was able to be brought out by consuming alcohol. This shift involved a change in not only her physical characteristics but a complete change in mentality and skill. She pilots the Spell Caster. She is the counterpart to Ranpha Franboise, while her Emblem Frame is similar to Mint's. Appearance In both of her main personalities Kahlua has light purple eyes, with her outfit consisting of a long cape-like accessory, light green gloves that reach past her elbows, a green strapless dress, and thigh high boots with a slight heel to them. The main differences between them, though, are a jacket-like piece in the white/black/gold color scheme of the military that is closed on Kahlua and open on Tequila, and hairstyle differences; Kahlua's hair is straight and blonde, while Tequila's is more wavy and purple. By the end of the series, the two personalities are "merged" and resemble a blonde Tequila but this "third" personality was also independent like the other two. History Early Life Kahlua was born on an unknown planet but spent most of her years growing up in Magiic. She was classmates with Dieta in the same academy and eventually competed against each other in a formal tournament to join the "Twelve", the twelve most accomplished mages on the planet. When Kahlua defeated her, Dieta grew spiteful and set off to places unknown before they met each other again in the events of Verel's coup. In her youth, Kahlua was freely able to utilize her magical talents but lost them due to an accident that involved her friend Mimolette Portoran. The two were stuck in a fire and Kahlua used what magic she could muster to save both of them but the intense display of magic scared away Mimolette from Kahlua for good. This event and abandonment led to her fearing her own abilities and created a mental block in her psyche. Kahlua was then helped by Caraway and the personality known as Tequila was born where all her magical aptitude coalesced. At some point after this, Kahlua gained her familiar and named him Mimolette. Sometime before the events of Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira, Kahlua was chosen to be one of the members of the Rune Angel Wing after the Emblem Frame, Spell Caster, was found to be most compatible with her. She underwent training with her fellow new members, Apricot, Lily, and Nano by the guidance of Forte Stollen and was enlisted to the Luxiole. Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Kahlua is introduced as one of the three Rune Angel Wing members present on the Luxiole during Kazuya's arrival. In Kahlua's case, she is met with Nano(and Mimo) at the start of Rico's tour in the Piroti. She is encountered again inside her lab where she introduced her alter-ego, Tequila, to the exasperated Kazuya who struggled to respond to her teasing demeanor. With the trip to Pico concluded with Nano's restoration, the Luxiole return to their original course to Magiic to obtain its fleet to assist in retaking Seldar. When they arrived, Tact communicated with his contact to formally charter a fleet and gave the Angel Wing some time off while they had some downtime. The crew decide to make planetfall and visited a curry restaurant where they immediately hear the ramblings of a rowdy customer. Anise goes to take care of the problem but a familiar voice kicks down the customer and Rico recognizes the voice as Ranpha's. Ranpha greets the team and invites them to dine with her as she is revealed to be Tact's contact in helping them acquire a fleet. Pleasantries end when the unruly customer from before causes a fire in the kitchen and the Angel Wing help evacuate the building. Kazuya helps Kahlua find Mimolette in the kitchen when the latter ran off after tasting Ranpha's personal taste for curry. Kahlua's fear of fire causes her to panic and she passes out after finding Mimo and Kazuya finds shelter inside the refrigeration room until the fire is doused down. While Kahula remained unconscious in the back of an ambulance, a cloaked figure invokes a curse on her body and quickly disappears. Later, Tequila shares Kahlua's history regarding her former friend Mimolette and her reluctance to use magic and hopes that Kazuya will keep this between themselves for the time being. Later, Dieta's meddling with the spaceport crew compromises the oxygen level in the Living Quarters and incapacitates the team before they could warn Kahlua. Kahlua steps out of her room and her intent to save her friends removes any doubt in her mind and she is able to construct a barrier of air to protect her friends and allow them to breathe again. When the team comes to, she began to cry in fear of rejection for showing the frightening sight of her magical display but the team instead praised her for saving them. Afterwards, they mobilize to confront Dieta's fleet around the planet. In the short break the Angel Wing received when the Luxiole docked at the department ship, Kazuya agreed to join Tequila (and soon Kahlua) in shopping but was aghast to find that they wanted to shop for underwear. After the decisive battle at Seldar, the Angel Wing are given a short vacation while the Luxiole and the planet itself recuperated to prepare for the fight against Verel. Tact called Kazuya to his office and knowing the power of an Angel in love, Tact handed him a specialty pass for two on the resort planet of Hokkori and bids the youth to sort out his feelings and choose someone to take with him. If Kazuya spent time nurturing his relationship with Kahlua, she will be one of the three girls to ask him if they could accompany him. Kazuya joined Kahlua by the beach and she enchanted themselves to temporarily breathe underwater and the two dive to see the underwater landscape. After playing by the water, Kahlua shyly confesses her feelings to Kazuya, which took a while to properly register. Kazuya admits his own feelings for her, but before they could continue Kahlua is forced to leave when a drunken beachgoer comes by. Once he leaves, an apologetic Kahlua explained that if strong enough, even the smell of alcohol could trigger her transformation. She consults Mimolette to utilize a specialized liquor to inhibit her transformation as she wished to stay as herself for the duration of the trip, wanting to experience every second of the vacation with Kazuya (Kahlua is not conscious when Tequila is active while the reverse is). Once they return to the ship, Kazuya undertook the ordeal to deal with the fact that Kahlua is essentially two people in one. He invited Tequila to his room and served her a full course meal and then unveils dessert, a beautiful cake with frosting that spelled out "I love you". An amused Tequila prepared to turn back into Kahlua until Kazuya declared that the cake was for her, not Kahlua. Shocked, Tequila reminds Kazuya that he loves Kahlua, but in return he admits that he loves both. As she stared in disbelief, Kazuya took the chance to kiss her. In the final trek to the Chrono Gate to confront Verel, Kahlua felt oddly weak during a skirmish and Tact notices the drop in combat performance. When Kahlua fainted after the fight, Kazuya took her to the Infirmary and Kahlua switched to Tequila who suddenly began attacking Kazuya with a volley of incantations. Kahlua is forcibly switched into and she concludes that her being near Kazuya will end up hurting him and shortly thereafter, Kahlua deployed the Spell Caster without authorization. However, the Spell Caster's H.A.L.O failed to respond with Kahlua and sent the Emblem Frame plunging down to a nearby planet's atmosphere. With all systems, including shields and communications down, it was only a matter of time before she burned up. In desperation, Kazuya launched the Brave Heart and combines with the Spell Caster to save her, but wound up being dragged down as well. Mimolett convinces her to use the strength of her feelings to break whatever spell is affecting her other half and Kahlua agrees to try. Kahlua switches to Tequila in an attempt to overcome the latter's murderous intent. Kahlua's focused intent on saving her loved one is successful and breaks the curse Tequila was under, and she quickly reactivated the Spell Caster's systems to pull them to safety. With the problem alleviated, Kazuya and Kahlua's strong emotion for each other proved successful in artificially activating the Chrono Gate to return to ABSOLUTE and confront Verel near the Central Globe. The Luxiole and Rune Angel Wing struggled to fight against his mass-produced fleet but were soon joined by the reunited Moon Angel Wing and the Elsior. The Dual Chrono Break Cannon destroys the Shadow Moon and Verel is defeated by the combined strength of the Angel Wing. In the epilogue, Kazuya assists Kahlua in the lab until the former's carelessness detonated the mixture Kahlua was working on. Tequila is forcibly transformed into but instead of being angered, she decided to utilize their time alone and pinned Kazuya to the floor and turned the lights off. Ranpha and Mimolette walk in looking for them and both immediately run out of the room after turning on the lights as Kazuya begs them for help. Mugen Kairo no Kagi 6 months after the fight against Verel, Kazuya and Kahlua continue their relationship with little problems but both are put to work in the wake of the fight against the Arms Alliance's forces. Coupling with that, problems arise within the ranks of the Luxiole as well. In the battle against the Three Marquis, Kazuya, Roselle, and Tequila were sent near Magiic to scout out the area and they discovered an enormous magic crest that was responsible for subduing Magic's entire fleet. Tequila tries to dispel it but is forcefully reverted back to Kahlua. Kahlua however was successful in breaking the seal when the stress of seeing her team came under attack overcame her fear and mental burden of rejection. From this, Kahlua was now able to freely utilize her abilities in both states. The romantic conflict for Kahlua/Tequila's route stemmed from Roselle's involvement where questioned Kazuya's relationship with both Kahlua and Tequila. Upon hearing Kazuya's response saying that he loved both, Roselle suggested that it would be unfair for Tequila if Kahlua was the one Kazuya fell in love with originally. Roselle asked if it would okay for him to pursue a relationship with Tequila if the latter was only faking her love in order to keep Kahlua happy. Kazuya was obviously against this but Roselle brushes him off saying that it would be illogical having essentially two different girls as his lovers. Kazuya became fearful of Tequila's constant outings with Roselle that not only cut his time short with Kahlua but when Kazuya inquired Mimo of the liquor that inhibited Kahlua's transformation, Tequila hears this through Kahlua and became considerably upset. Because of this Tequila stopped showing herself in front of Kazuya, which made clearing up the issue more difficult. Mimolette and Rico assisted Kazuya in trying to confront Tequila about the issue and decided to forcibly invoke a transformation on Kahlua's active day. Kahlua is called to Kazuya's room and the latter consumes a pickled plum that would bring Tequila out and he gave it to her via kiss. Tequila was successfully brought out and instead of being angered, she is impressed with Kazuya's persistence and the two alleviate their misunderstandings. Roselle's intervention however brought the quarrel to a new level where Kazuya and Roselle decided to face off to prove who was more attuned with Kahlua and Tequila in a simulation skirmish. The Braveheart was merged with the Spell Caster and the data with the respective pilots were recorded and programmed into the simulation pods. While Roselle proved to be a technically superior pilot, Kazuya's link to both Kahlua and Tequila allowed him to access the Hexa-Cross Break faster and Roselle was soundly defeated. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Kahlua was present on Juno during the start of the game where she joined the crew of both the Elsior and Luxiole celebrated the 5th anniversary of the liberation of Eden from the Val-Fasq. She was present in helping Rico get over her reflex, learning of Nano's origins, discovering Anise's pasts, hearing Lily's lineage, and helping Natsume save the people of the Arms Alliance. During Chapter 6, a woman named Dr. Portoran was found and hospitalized in a trance-like sleep on Magiic and Coco compared her to a similar event where the Gatekeeper of NEUE, Hamon, fell under a similar sleeping state inside the White Moon. Coco sent the Rune Angel Wing to investigate this occurrence to see if anything was related to the Will's operation in NEUE. The crew arrived in the Portoran's hospital room, where they not only found the Portoran asleep, but a picture containing two young girls playing. They recognized the girl as Kahlua and out of nowhere, Tequila is invoked and casts an enormous spell on the sleeping patient. Mere seconds later, Kahlua returned to her usual self and the team ask what exactly happened and Kahlua was unable to confirm as she had no recollection of what Tequila did. Caraway enters the room and soon bids the team to leave as she explains that she will found out what truly happened with Tequila and Portoran as Kahlua seems unable to invoke her other personality. Anise becomes inquisitive about Caraway's sudden entrance and involvement in the affair but Anise is magically dragged out of the room and the rest of the team follow. Through some meddling of medical notes and patient information, Anise and Nano gained information on Portoran's personal data. Kahlua became suspicious as her memory of Portoran, her old friend, differed from what her memory was telling her. The team begin to investigate this cause and travel to the suburbs where they tracked down multiple houses in order to figure out what was going on. With locations and memories differing from what she was told during their investigation, Kahlua concluded that her memories were tampered with and confronts the maid of the Portoran's household and hypnotizes her. She brings them to the location Kahlua scared off Portoran for good and Kahlua confirms that her memory was tricking her into thinking otherwise. The team finally return to the hospital room where they confronted Caraway in revealing what happened to Kahlua to have Tequila be "born". Caraway revealed that she took the young Kahlua under her tutelage after her traumatic incident and tampered with her memories as per requested by Kahlua herself. To let Kahlua herself explain, Caraway merged Kahlua and Tequila back together, only this time, the two were capable of sharing each other's memories. Kahlua transmits her restored memories and shows the team that her younger self wanted to separate her memories of fear and weakness of using magic. Caraway complied to Kahlua's insistent wishes but warned her of the long lasting effects on her memory. Caraway revealed that Kahlua's memories preceding the separation all went to Tequila, making Tequila the closest to the original Kahlua's memories. With Caraway and Kahlua's intent revealed, the team hear from Tequila that Portoran fell into this state of sleep in investigating the Will and how traces of the Will's "origin" seems to be present in all living organisms. Kahlua's route conflict began when Tequila made contact with Cookie in her attempt to move Kazuya out of the way. The team reported this to Noa where Kahlua stated that she couldn't "feel" Tequila being with her anymore. Tequila then entered and the entire room was astonished to see Tequila and Kahlua had been fully separated. Noa calmly notes that she felt something like this would happen and explains that since Tequila and Kahlua's personalities are something that is related to magic, Cookie's body was able to act as a host for Tequila's consciousness. Noa leaves the transmission to contact Vanilla while Coco decided to contact Harcourt to see if anything could be done. For the time being, Coco assigned Tequila the rank of provisional member and asked that Rico and Kazuya to keep an eye on her. Tequila and Kahlua seemed very comfortable with this separation but Tequila's assertive demeanor left Kahlua "behind" in Kazuya's focus of attention. The three eventually made for Sprite when Harcourt wished to see what was wrong with the two herself and she claimed she could figure something out. Harcourt excused herself to study and told the trio that they still had a few hours while she can prepared herself to merge the two back. Kahlua remembered seeing the ocean on Sprite and the trio decided to use their time relaxing by the shores. Kahlua and Kazuya played on the beach while Tequila found herself a hot springs in walking distance and immediately got drunk. In drunken stupor, Tequila yelled for Kazuya to join her and Kahlua clutched on to him before realizing what she was doing and let Kazuya go to Tequila. The latter however yelled at Kazuya for coming alone and he quickly retrieved Kahlua and the three relaxed by the hot springs. As the trio return to the Luxiole, Kahlua had increasingly become silent whenever Tequila doted on Kazuya. The particular duo of Kazuya and Tequila were sent to scuttle the bottom half of the derelict Luxiole from the previous battle with Sorbet. Kahlua headed to the Hangar to greet Tequila and Kazuya, only to have Tequila drag him off yet again to have some fun before their bodies were reunited again. Kahlua once again stood still and became silent at the sight of Tequila and Kazuya walking out of the Hangar. Coronet showed up and jokingly noted how Kazuya had become so popular and the air intensely crackled around Kahlua. Coronet hid behind a pillar as light emanated from Kahlua and Coronet's fearful voice brought Kahlua back in attention and Coronet's comments led Kahlua to realize what exactly she was feeling when she saw Tequila and Kazuya together. Kahlua calls both of them to her room where she tearfully confessed that she had been feeling jealousy when she saw Kazuya be intimate with Tequila. She felt disgusted at herself for even thinking of having something against her other half and also confessed her intention of keeping the separation permanent, as this would be mean Kazuya could truly be her's compared to being "shared". Kahlua was however convinced by the two that they should be restored and Kahlua agreed to do so. But even after the two are united, Kahlua became more filled with sorrow and Tequila hoped that Kazuya would understand that all of this was because of Kahlua genuine love for him Tequila requested that they will need some time alone to work this out and assured Kazuya that he himself had done no wrong. At this point in time, Herea, in the body of Roselle, would target her and whisked her away. Personalities As Kahlua Being the "original" identity of the duo, Kahlua is the most active of the two personalities and is the "person" that interacts with others the most. Being the only mage on the ship, Kahlua is known for her renowned skill in magic thanks to her education and her position as one of the 12 most skilled mages in the known universe. As such, her knowledge and advice is sought after in many of the Luxiole's journeys that involved the complex concept of magic. However, while magic is something that comes naturally to her, Kahlua's fear of her own skills does not allow her to freely use her abilities until much later in the series and most of its usage came from Tequila. As Tequila puts it, Kahlua is good at "using her mind" while Tequila herself is better at "using her body". Being the oldest member of the team, Kahlua's big sister personality is reflected by her extremely calm nature and her doting nature she has on her teammates. She's caring and generous but is notable for very "slow" demeanor. Kahlua is the team's airhead and it stems from the fact that when Tequila is the active personality, Kahlua is not conscious while when Kahlua is active, Tequila is fully conscious of her surroundings. This understandably leads to Kahlua being unaware of the situation when Tequila decides to switch back. Kahlua doesn't seem to fazed with this and is perfectly fine with moving at her own pace. Even when the two are fully united, Kahlua still has the "ditzier" composure. Mimolette usually fills in the gaps of what happened and he makes sure that his master isn't too lost. When romanced, Kahlua's age allowed her to be very forthcoming and straightforward with her emotions. Her easygoing nature made her relationship with Kazuya one of the more stable ones in the series and she enjoyed teasing him as much as Tequila did. Being the original personality that Kazuya fell in love with, Kahlua proved to be a non-issue in most of her route's problems. Her personality however becomes possessive of Kazuya when Tequila temporarily took on a separate body. While initially happy with the separation and of their unified memories, she becomes possessive enough to feel happiness in the separation as her memories and experiences with Kazuya will be fully unique instead of being shared. As Tequila Replacing Kahlua's calm the gentle attitude, Tequila is proactive, assertive, and is impatient compared to her alter-ego. Able to experience from both ego's memories, Tequila knows her other half better than anyone and views her almost like a little sister and deeply cares for her well-being, often putting Kahlua before her own needs. In turn, Kahlua respects and admires her other self for her prowess in using magic to pilot their Emblem Frame and her inner confidence. With extra awareness, Tequila was more responsible for her actions and for reasons later revealed in later in the series, she was extremely capable of using magic and attempted many times to help her other self get over her fear and vindicate her stigma in showing others her abilities. Tequila also understood that she was "secondary" in comparison to Kahlua and willingly allowed herself to be inactive to keep Kahlua happy. Similar to Kahlua, Tequila enjoyed teasing Kazuya on many occasions and she was never the one to be embarrassed in openly showing her affection. When others were concerned, Tequila acted like an even bigger "big sister" character to the team as she was understandably more knowing of how to take the initiative of the situation. While Kahlua spoke in a very relaxed manner, Tequila was more informal and livelier in speech. While not initially the target of romance, Tequila comes to eventually fall for Kazuya's insistence on loving her as she planned on letting Kahlua be happy and to keep herself out of it, seemingly convinced otherwise by the sole fact that Kazuya was the first person to accept both their personalities. Tequila shares similar traits to Kahlua when romanced as both are very straightforward and open with their honest feelings. However, Tequila is more assertive in her approach and is slightly more promiscuous than her counterpart. The difference in how the two acted is clearly exemplified when they were personalities were separated and Tequila's "dominant" personality left Kahlua behind in terms of Kazuya's attention. Tequila's maturity and understanding shines through when Kahlua admitted that she secretly wished that they remained separate so that she could be Kazuya's sole focus of attention. Instead of getting angry, Tequila simply accepted this notion as to how much her other self loved him and how Kazuya has become more valuable than their respective, alternate personalities. Gallery KahluaMarjoram.jpg TequilaMarjoram.jpg Screenshot (536).png Eyecatch-KahluaTequila.png Screenshot (1104).png Screenshot (759).png Screenshot (1407).png Screenshot (1408).png Screenshot (1409).png Screenshot (1410).png Screenshot (1411).png Screenshot (1412).png Screenshot (1413).png Screenshot (1414).png Screenshot (514).png Screenshot (519).png Screenshot (757).png Screenshot (1354).png Screenshot (1359).png Behind-the-scenes *Kahlua/Tequila is voiced by Aya Hirano. *Kahlua's first name comes from the Mexican liqueur Kahlúa, while Tequila's first name comes from the Mexican alcohol Tequila. Her last name comes from the herb Marjoram. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Human